The Last Shinobi
by Maenas
Summary: "Le ciel ? J'ai dû oublié de préciser que l'arrivée se faisait au sol..." Elle ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux. "L'impact ne me tuera pas. Oui je serai blessé mais pas mortellement."
1. Chapter 1

**AVANT PROPOS**

Avant de commencer l'histoire, j'aimerais donner quelques précisions. L'histoire est, comme vous le savez déjà, un crossovers entre One Piece et Naruto. L'histoire se déroulera dans One Piece et suivra plus où moins les événements manga avec des différences plus ou moins importantes selon la situation.

Ensuite, le passé de Sakura. Dans Naruto, l'histoire reste la même à deux petites différences près :

Tout d'abord la première différence importante à noter est que Sakura à le Mokuton, pourquoi, c'est pas compliqué, on va dire qu'elle a un ancêtre Senju mais elle est la première de sa famille à l'éveiller étant donné qu'elle est la première Ninja de sa famille.

La deuxième différence à noter est une variation des compétences de Sakura, mais ça vous le découvrirez en lisant l'histoire.

Enfin le dernier point que je voulais aborder dans cette note est le Chakra et le Haki est comment pour moi, ces énergies sont semblable, voire même presque identiques à mes yeux. Voyez-vous, j'associe le Haki de l'armement au Chakra Yang, le Chakra du corps, le Haki de l'observation au Chakra Yin, le Chakra de l'esprit, et le Haki Royal au Chakra yin-yang, le Chakra tout court, mais en moins harmonieux et homogène.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette note. Je ne possède ni One Piece, ni Naruto. Ils appartiennent respectivement à Eiichiro Oda et Masashi Kishimoto. Je possède seulement mes intrigues et les éventuels OC.

Et non, je n'abandonne pas Tsuki no Kodomo. Je suis en train de créer tout le scénario de fond de l'histoire car je doit avoué l'avoir commencer sans réél plans en tête contrairement a celle-ci.

Je préviens d'avance, les nouveaux chapitres arriveront a intervalle aléatoire car cela dépendra de mon avancer car je vais relire One Piece en même temps.

* * *

**CHAPITRE PROLOGUE**

Sakura trace les dernières lignes de son sceau avec détermination. Essayant de rester forte malgré le chagrin qui pèse sur ses frêles épaules. Bientôt… Bientôt, elle serait libre de cet endroit. Elle allait finalement pouvoir être libre de ce monde après un an et demi de travail acharné, elle serait libre de laisser son passée derrière elle. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle battit des cils pour les chasser.

La guerre avait peut-être été gagnée, mais à quel prix ? Près de 75 % de la population mondiale avait disparu et tout ceux qui lui importe également. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ino et tous les autres... Elle était la seule survivante de Konoha. Elle n'avait plus rien pour la retenir dans ce monde... Mais ce serait une insulte pour les morts de se tuer, alors une idée lui était venue. S'il n'y a plus rien qui la retenait dans ce monde, pourquoi ne pas aller dans un autre ? Un qui posséderait une énergie similaire au Chakra ?

C'est pourquoi, avec cette idée en tête, elle était retournée dans les restes de son village bien-aimé elle avait méthodiquement rassembler tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans des rouleaux de scellement. Techniques, armes, nourriture, parchemin, fournitures médicales, livre... Elle avait tout pris, que ce soient censé être des techniques de Clans, interdite, publique ou secrète, elle avait tout prit.

À l'aide de clones, elle avait méthodiquement vidé voûte après voûte, bibliothèque après bibliothèque, entrepôt après entrepôt, magasin après magasin... Et en l'espace de deux mois elle avait tout rassembler. Elle avait ensuite scellé tous les rouleaux dans un autre rouleau beaucoup plus grand qui fut lui-même scellé dans le tatouage de scellement qu'elle avait dans le creux de son poignet gauche. Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle avait quitté le village sans plus, ayant déjà passé trop de temps dans cet endroit mort et remplie de douloureux souvenirs.

Elle s'était ensuite mis en quête d'un endroit où se cacher, car ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres villages cachés ne se remettre un peu et ne viennent piller les ruines de sa maison. Les autres villages seraient furieux de ne rien trouver, mais elle s'en fiche, elle ne laisserait pas l'héritage de son village, de sa famille tombée entre leurs mains avide.

Elle s'était d'abord réfugiée dans les montagnes sécurisant une grotte, elle s'était attelé, une nouvelle fois à l'aide de clones, à trier et faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'elle avait récupéré. Méthodiquement, elle les avait réparties et une nouvelle fois scellés fonction de leurs importances et de leurs utilités. De centaines de rouleaux en vrac, elle était arrivée à six parchemins, contenant tous les autres parchemins. Les six parchemins étaient étiquetés comme tels : Armes, Fournitures Médicales, Nourriture, livres & Rouleaux de Techniques, Argents & Bijoux et Fournitures Divers.

Il lui fallut deux semaines non-stop pour compléter cela. Elle scella ensuite les six grands rouleaux dans un parchemin de taille moyenne qui fut lui-même scellé dans le sceau sur son bras. Elle s'était alors dirigé vers Uzushio et avec l'aide de son Mokuton, elle avait trouvé une petite pièce secrète dans laquelle il restait des dizaines de parchemin sur l'art du Fûinjutsu. De la, elle s'était mise à étudier intensément, cherchant à créer un sceau, une matrice qui lui permettrait de changer de monde.

Il lui fallut cinq mois pour pouvoir créer le sceau, mais elle voulait qu'il soit à usage unique et à destination cibler sur un monde ayant une énergie similaire au sien. Et il lui fallut deux autres mois supplémentaire pour le modifier correctement. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'aperçut que cela faisait à peu près un an depuis la fin de la guerre et pris d'une envie irrésistible, elle se rendit une dernière fois sur les lieux du champ de bataille et a Konoha.

Prise d'une intense nostalgie, elle prit de nombreuses photos des restes de Konoha avant de retourner à Uzushio. Ce qu'elle ignore à ce moment-là, c'est qu'en faisant cela, elle avait laissé les autres villages cachés prendre connaissance de sa survie et avait été suivie par espoir de découvrir où elle avait caché tous les trésors de Konoha.

De retour à Uzushio, elle avait eut un doute. Est-ce vraiment bien de laisser son monde ainsi, après tout ce que ses amis avaient fait pour le protéger ? Elle ne pouvait pas, non, ne voulait pas rester dans ce monde en les sachant partis. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelques choses derrière elle pour aider les générations futures... Réfléchissant à la meilleure solution, elle en avait trouvé une solution qui lui avait plu. Elle s'était mise au travail sans plus tarder.

Elle avait alors utilisé son Mokuton pour faire pousser un arbre gigantesque au centre de l'île. Elle n'avait été satisfaite de sa taille que lorsque le tronc avait fait la taille de la moitié de l'île. Faire pousser cet arbre, un cerisier, avait pris une bonne semaine. Ça l'avait vidé de son chakra toutes les quelques heures et la faisant consommé pilules sur pilules de restauration de chakra, sauf quand elle dormait. Après une bonne nuit de repos et un repas nourrissant, elle s'était approchée de l'arbre et avait créé un escalier de pierre menant au tronc.

Utilisant une nouvelle fois sa lignée elle avait creusé l'arbre pour former un grand hall et une porte d'entré. Continuant sur cette lancée, elle avait créé un complexe entier dans et autour du tronc et s'étendant sur une soixantaine d'étages. Il y avait assez d'espace pour que puis vivre confortablement des centaines de personnes. Elle avait ensuite, une nouvelle fois à l'aide de clones, tapissier l'arbre et le complexe de sceaux, non-visibles, car ils étaient placés dans le cœur même du bois, permettant de résister à tous les dommages auquel elle pouvait penser.

Une fois, cela fait, elle avait placé un autre réseau de sceaux reliant toutes les pièces à une pièce caché au sommet. La pièce cachée servira de matrice et de cœur a tous le Fûinjutsu, qui fonctionnera grâce au chakra environnant l'arbre. Ce deuxième réseau de sceau caché dans le premier devait lui permettre de créer instantanément un clone dans toutes les pièces importantes du complexe. Une fois les réseaux de sceaux terminés, elle avait utilisé toutes les fournitures diverses qu'elle avait en trop et meublé une partie du complexe, elle utilisa son Mokuton pour compléter.

Les chambres, qui occupent le tiers supérieur de l'arbre, étaient essentiellement de petits appartements comportant deux chambres, une salle de bains et une pièce à vivre. Juste en dessous des chambres, il y avait un grand terrain d'entraînement et quelques réfectoires. En dessous des réfectoires, se trouvait ce qu'elle avait défini comme la partie administrative du complexe qui tenait un grand bureau pour celui qui devait le chef de ce lieu. Juste en dessous, elle avait créé une grande bibliothèque où elle plaça tous les livres qu'elle avait en double, ainsi que tous ceux relatif aux Kekkei Genkai, car elle n'en aurait pas besoin, elle avait également laissé un double de certaines techniques qui étaient caractéristiques de Konoha. Les trois étage suivant était destiné à l'enseignement de divers chose. Les six étages sous la partie académique, ont été transformés en hôpital. Les dix étages à la base de l'arbre furent destinés au commerce et les reste fut essentiellement que des terrains d'entraînement avec un réfectoire plus ou moins grand tout les deux étages.

Ceci fait elle s'était penchée sur la matrice pour la rendre opérationnelle, elle avait placé un sceau de l'âme nouvellement créé aux dans la matrice, elle l'avait ensuite enclenché. En enclenchant, elle avait scellé une partie de son âme pour veiller sur l'arbre-village. Ce n'était pas la seule fonction du sceau, il était conçu pour rappeler son âme à sa mort, lui permettant de fusionner son esprit avec le sceau, mais aussi avec l'arbre et ainsi veiller sur ceux qui vivront là dans le futur. Ce n'était pas tout, elle ne savait pas si ça marcherait, mais elle avait également créer un autre seau, sous forme d'un tatouage pour elle et d'un ajout à la matrice pour l'arbre-village, qui était censé communiquer les informations et les nouvelles technique entre le morceau d'âme se trouvant dans l'arbre et elle-même. Elle laissa près de la matrice un parchemin, contenant tous les objets et armes qui étaient les artefacts de Konoha, afin que la parti de son âme ayant fusionné avec l'arbre puisse les remettre à ceux qui serait jugeait digne et non avide pouvoir

Aux yeux de Sakura, la touche final fut lorsqu'elle grava une fleur de cerisier juste au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. La construction de l'arbre-village lui avait pris six mois et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était fière du résultat. Mais il restait une dernière chose à faire, grâce à toute l'étude sur le Fûinjutsu qu'elle avait fait aux cours de la dernière année, elle avait réussi à trouver un moyen de défaire les tourbillons générés par le Fûinjutsu qui protège l'île. Et elle le défit afin de permettre à des personnes de venir sur l'île.

Son travail terminé et sa culpabilité apaisée, s'était mit à créer la matrice de changement de monde. C'est ainsi qu'elle était maintenant là. Finissant minutieusement la matrice de sceaux destiné à l'envoyer dans un autre monde. Soigneusement, elle prépara un petit parchemin contenant les restes des vivre qu'elle avait, rempli une trousse de fournitures médicales, elle s'assure d'avoir assez d'arme sur elle et une bourse de ryo. Elle ne savait pas si le nouveau monde aurait la même monnaie que le sien, mais elle était sûr que les métaux dont les pièces étaient faites auraient une certaine valeur. Elle rangea la bourse d'argent et le parchemin de nourriture dans sa poche médicale. Dans le phoque sur son poignet, il y avait tout ce qu'elle gardait et emmener dans le nouveau monde avec elle : tout l'argent supplémentaire, toutes les armes à l'exception de celle qu'elle avait laissé près de la matrice de l'arbre, tous les livres et rouleau de techniques qu'elle n'avait pas mit dans la bibliothèque et le peu de fourniture diverse qui lui reste.

Dans une dernière impulsion soudaine elle grava un dernier message sur l'un des mur du halle. Satisfaite, elle se mit aux centres de la matrice qu'elle avait finit de mettre en place il y a quelques minutes à peine et l'activa. Il y eu un grand flash de lumière et elle disparue de la surface du monde, tout comme le sceau utiliser qui se désagrège en particule de chakra. La jeune fille au cheveux rose ignoré cependant, c'est que sa matrice ne marcherait pas comme elle l'avait prévue.

Inconnue de la jeune fille, durant tout le temps où elle construit l'Arbre-Village, un petit groupe de Kiri l'avait surveillez tout en envoyant régulièrement des rapports a son Kage et chaque nuit, une fois que leur capteur avait confirmé qu'elle dormait, ils l'avait exploré et ne pouvait qu'admettre que le travaille fourni était incroyablement bien fait et bien pensé. Ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'elle faisait ça pour afin d'accueillir les survivant de la guerre et ils attendaient avec impatience qu'elle finisse afin que Kiri soit le premier à emménager dedans. Ils avait également cru comprendre que le mot avait été passez aux autres villages caché et que chacun étaient près à bouger à tout moment.

Alors lorsque leur capteurs paniqua en leur disant que le chakra de la jeune fille avait disparu, ils pensaient aux pire et se précipitèrent dans le hall seulement pour voir les reste d'un tableau de Fûinjutsu se désagréger en particule de chakra. Ils remarquèrent alors une inscription sur le mur qui n'était pas là auparavant.

**À ceux qui trouveront cet endroit, **

**Moi, Haruno Sakura, dernière survivante de Konohagakure laisse cet endroit en temps que héritage pour les générations futures.**

**À Konoha, nous avions une croyance nommée 'La Volonté du Feu'. Cette croyance voulait que tous les habitants du village, shinobi ou non, était les feuilles du grand arbre qu'était le village. **

**C'est pourquoi je souhaite que cet endroit soit un lieu de paix et d'entente, je souhaite que tous ceux qui vivront à cet endroit puisse hériter de cette volonté et guideront le monde vers un avenir meilleur.**

Les shinobis était abasourdie et contemplaient le message avec stupeur. Puis d'une voix tremblante, leur capteur parla.

"Je crois… Je crois qu'elle a fusionné avec l'arbre pour protéger ceux qui vivront ici."

Face au regard incrédule que lui envoyait ses camarades, il expliqua :

\- Avant, après qu'elle a fait pousser l'arbre, il y avait un peu de chakra restant dedans, mais c'était normal, car il a grandi avec son chakra. Mais maintenant, je ne m'en suis pas aperçus tout de suite, mais maintenant… Maintenant l'arbre semble avoir son propre chakra. Il tourbillonne, bourdonne autour de nous en toute quiétude et ce chakra… C'est _le sien_, je ne peux pas me tromper dessus après l'avoir senti tout les jours aux cours des six derniers mois."

Quand les Kages apprirent la nouvelle en venant sur l'île, ils renommèrent Uzushio en Haruno et nommèrent l'arbre-village Sakura en hommage à la jeune fille qui l'avait construit et donné sa vie pour qu'il soit sûr.

De la, le temps passa. Durant quelques centaines d'année, l'île Haruno connue son âge d'or et était l'unique nation Ninja au monde. Puis petit à petit, alors que la population était de nouveau en pleine expansion, l'île commença à se vider de ses habitants. C'est alors que le monde connu d'important bouleversement climatique, magnétique et géographique à un rythme accéléré et bientôt l'île sombra dans l'oubli, devenant une légende pour les peuples environnant. L'air des shinobis pris fin et ils tombèrent dans l'oubli. Le chakra et ses utilisateurs devinrent des légendes de l'ancien temps.

1 500 ans après la fin de la quatrième guerre shinobis, le monde avait désormais une apparence totalement différente d'autrefois. Les continents étaient devenus une unique bande de terre cerclant le monde, le coupant en deux. De nouvelles races étaient apparues et les mers étaient dominantes avec beaucoup d'îles ici et là. Le monde venait tout juste d'entrer dans une grande aire de piraterie.

Tout était calme, mais quelques part dans le ciel de la mer 'East Blue' le ciel se déchira pour laisser tomber une jeune fille qui avait disparu il y a de cela des siècles…

* * *

**Note de fin de Chapitre**** :**

Voilà pour le prologue j'aimerais avoir votre avis a ce sujet et s'il y en a, j'essayerais de répondre a vos question sans spoiler ce que j'ai prévu.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Avant toute chose, je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont lu cette histoire. Je remercie également **Kanata-Sama** pour avoir pris le temps de commenter.

**Kanata-Sama**, pour répondre à ton commentaire : Oui, il est triste que tout ceux qui était important pour Sakura soient morts. Mais comme tu la deviner, je voulais qu'elle puisse profiter de son voyage dans le monde de One Piece sans aucun regret ou culpabiliser envers ceux qu'elle aurait pu laissez derrière elle.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de frappe. Je ne suis pas la plus douée en orthographe et les correcteurs orthographiques ne font pas toujours des miracles.

Pour l'avancement de l'histoire, je me base essentiellement sur le manga plutôt que l'anime, c'est pourquoi certains dialogues ou scène seront extrêmement semblable a l'œuvre original bien qu'un peu arranger. Les scènes qui n'ont pas changer seront le plus souvent survoler ou tout couper. De même pour les combats, car je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour les décrire, mais je ferais de mon mieux.

L'histoire se déroule principalement du point de vu de Sakura, même si d'autres point de vu seront présent.

Je ne possède ni Naruto, ni One Piece, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et Eiichiro Oda respectivement. Je possède seulement mes intrigues et les éventuels OC.

Récit

_Penser_

"Dialogue"

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN**

Sakura avait mal... Sa tête, ses muscles, tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Le sceau, avait-il échoué ? Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se sentit tomber.

Poussant le chaos dans un coin de son esprit, elle rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour observer ce qui semblait être une déchirure dans le ciel se refermer. Le ciel ? J'ai dû oublié de préciser que l'arrivée se faisait au sol... Elle tenta de se redresser pour atterrir en toute sécurité, mais son corps refusait de bouger, il était paralysé. Elle ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux. _L'impact ne me tuera pas. Oui, je serai blessé, mais pas mortellement._ Essayait elle de se rassurer. Après tout, elle avait survécu aux coups-de-poing de Tsunade-Shishou et à la quatrième guerre Shinobi. Après cela, elle pourrait certainement survivre à une chute, non ?

C'était le son de déchirure qui avait attiré son attention. Zoro quitta des yeux le dernier pirate qu'il venait de capturer pour chercher la provenance du bruit. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il la trouve sous forme d'une fissure dans les airs, a environ une bonne vingtaine de mètres du sol qui semblait s'agrandir. Après quelques secondes une jeune fille fut expulsé de la fissure avant que celle-ci ne se referme rapidement. La jeune fille semblait inconsciente et se dirigeait la tête la première vers le sol.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux environs a confirmé au sabreur qu'il n'y avait personne ici autre lui et le pirate inconscient. Retenant, un soupire, il rengaine ses sabres et s'élance pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne frappe le sol. La rattrapant en toute sécurité, il baissa les yeux vers elle. Son regard rencontra une paire de grand yeux émeraude. Après quelques instants à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, il posa finalement la jeune fille sur le sol.

Elle semblait désorientée et elle se serait effondrée au sol s'il n'avait pas passé un bras autour d'elle au dernier moment, la rattrapant une nouvelle fois, il nota distraitement qu'elle était plus petite que lui d'une bonne tête. Il ne savait pas quel genre de fruit du démon pouvez téléporter les gens d'un endroit à un autre comme ça, mais ça avait l'air bien méchant vu l'état de faiblesse dans lequel elle se trouvait. Maladroitement, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation, il aida la jeune fille à s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre se trouvant à proximité de son camp.

Laissant la jeune fille récupérer, il retourne là où il avait laissé les pirates assommé et les ligote rapidement. Sa tâche accomplie, il revient auprès de la jeune fille de qui allait être à sa charge jusqu'au prochain village, car il ne pouvait pas la laisser seul au milieu de nulle part, sur une île qui lui était plus que probablement inconnue. S'approchant d'elle, il prit vraiment le temps de la regarder.

Comme il l'avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, elle était petite. En plus d'être petite, elle semblait également être frêle et délicate, sans doute une jeune fille de bonnes familles. Ses cheveux mi-longs tombaient négligemment sur ses épaules, ils étaient d'un rose doux, comme celui des fleurs de cerisier. Son visage était composé de traits délicats, d'une petite bouche rose, un nez fin et droit, et des yeux verts émeraudes qui semblait transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Il n'avait aucun problème à dire qu'elle était belle, c'était sans doute l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il avait eut l'occasion de voir.

Ses vêtements étaient plutôt simples, elle était vêtue d'une tunique kimono sans manches rouge sombre, d'un pantalon noir, de sandales à petits talons de la même couleurs que son pantalon, des mitaines de la même couleur que son haut qui allait jusqu'au milieu de ses avants-bras et un bandeau en tissu rouge était nouer autour de son cou, le bandeau était serti d'une plaque en métal gravé d'un symbole qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Sur sa cuisse droite, se trouvait à une petite poche et elle en avait également une plus grande attaché autour de sa taille.

Zoro plisse les yeux, pris d'un doute soudain. Il observe attentivement le langage corporel de la fille et ça le frappe. Cette fille, elle n'était pas une de ces jeunes filles bien élevées qui ne savaient rien de la cruauté du monde. Non, celle-là était une combattante. Il pouvait le voir a la lueur dure dans ses yeux, elle avait plus que probablement vu et participé à beaucoup de combats. Elle n'était pas étrangère au sang, a la mort et à la perte. Elle avait enduré la guerre, soit elle était en fuite ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle s'attendait à être attaqué à tout moment et malgré sa faiblesse actuelle, elle était plus que prête à réagir aux moindres signes de danger. Ça se voyait dans sa façon de constamment observer les alentours, guettant tout signe d'attaque. Dans la façon dont sa main se crispait vers la pochette sur sa jambe aux moindres bruits suspects, s'était sûrement sa poche d'arme. Une fois son joli visage passé, tout en elle criait qu'elle était dangereuse. Intéressant, était-elle une pirate ?

Il s'approche d'elle et dit :

\- Je m'appelle Zoro, Roronoa Zoro. Et toi ?"

Sakura ne s'était pas sentie aussi faible depuis des années, pas depuis qu'elle avait formé avec succès le Byakugô no In hérité de Tsunade-Shishou. Ses membres ne lui répondaient pas aussi bien qu'à l'accoutumée, ses sens étaient moins vif, et son chakra était terriblement bas, elle était très proche de l'épuisement du chakra. Après un rapide check-up, elle conclut qu'elle était juste épuisé et qu'elle reviendrait à la normale après quelques jours de repos.

Satisfaite, elle porta son attention sur ses environs immédiats, curieuse de découvrir à quoi ressemblait le nouveau monde dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se trouvait au bord d'une clairière assez grande, non loin d'elle un petit camp était installée. En regardant de l'autre côté de la clairière elle pouvait voir l'homme qui l'avait rattraper, attacher un groupe d'hommes. C'est sans doute un chasseur de primes et aux vues leurs vêtements, ces gars-là étaient sûrement des bandit. Supposa-t-elle. Elle n'était pas étrangère aux chasseurs de primes, elle en avait croisé bon nombre aux cours de ses missions avant la guerre. Car après tout, il fallait bien payer ses factures et mettre à manger sur la table. La chasse aux primes était une profession assez répandue mine de rien, enfin surtout grâce aux Livres Bingo.

La jeune fille observe rapidement l'homme. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, il était bien bâti et était sûrement plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une bonne tête. Il avait des cheveux aussi vert que ceux de Fu, la défunte jinchuriki de Chomei, des yeux noirs, ses traits durs et légèrement carré, mais pas repoussant. Il était vêtu d'une manière simple qui lui rappelait beaucoup les marins. Il portait des bottes et un pantalon noir accompagné d'une simple chemise blanche à manches courtes. Sur son avant-bras gauche, un bandana noir était nouer juste sous sa manche. Une large ceinture en tissus verts, une nouvelle fois comme celle des marins, entouré sa taille et trois sabres était glissé dedans.

Il s'approche d'elle et dit :

\- xx xxxxxxx xxxx xxxxxxx xxxx. xxx xxx ?

Sakura fixa l'homme pendant un instant sans comprendre, puis réalisa le léger (énorme) hic dans ses plans. _Merde, je n'avais pas pris en compte que la langue pourrait être différente !_

.

.

.

1 ans plus tard ~

.

.

.

Sakura pause le dernier livre de la bibliothèque avec un soupir. Rassembler des informations sur ce monde était épuisant, surtout lorsqu'on ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait exceptionnellement pu prendre son temps était parce que Zoro, son partenaire et meilleur ami, avait fait l'idiot, il devait donc purger une légère peine avant de pouvoir repartir. En attendant que son coéquipier soit libéré, elle avait partagé son temps entre aider le médecin local,faire des recherches à la bibliothèque et réunir tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leur voyage.

Distraitement, elle repense au long chemin qu'elle avait parcouru au cours de la dernière année. Les premières semaines avaient été dures, surtout à cause de la barrière de la langue, mais avec la patience de Zoro elle avait finalement pu l'apprendre. Lire et écrire avaient prit un peu plus de temps, car c'était difficile sans matériel approprié pour pratiquer, mais elle avait réussi. À présent, si on ignore son léger accent, on ne peut pas la différencier des natif de ce monde, toute personne autre que Zoro ne pourrait pas dire que cette langue était lui était complètement étrangère il y à peine 1 an.

Parlant de ça, peu de temps après son arrivée dans ce monde, elle avait découvert qu'elle était incapable d'utiliser des jutsu élémentaires et que son chakra avait été réduit de manière drastique pour stagner au niveau bas-Genin. Un peu de méditation lui avait permis de se rendre compte que quelque chose avait changé avec son chakra. Tout d'abord, sa réserve était lié, enchaîné, bloquer, par quatre chaînes, mur, barrières, c'était difficile à décrire… Ces quatre contrainte l'empêcher d'accéder à la totalité de son chakra tout en l'empêchant d'utiliser la plupart de ses jutsu. Il va s'en dire qu'elle était mieux maintenant qu'il y a un an, car elle était revenue au niveau haut-Genin presque au niveau bas-Chunin. Une voix la sortie de ses pensées.

"Sakura-san ?

\- Oui ?"

La jeune fille se retourne pour voir le bibliothécaire accompagné d'un des homme qu'elle avait aidé à soigner il y a quelques jours. Ils avaient l'air inquiets et le bibliothécaire semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais hésiter.

"Ivan-san, il y a un problème ?

\- Oui ! Enfin, non ! Euh -

\- Sakura-san, c'est affreux ! Votre compagnon, Hermep n'a jamais eut l'intention de le libéré. Il veut le faire exécuter demain !"

Le visage de la Kunoichi se ferma et devient grave.

"Jack-san, vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Certain ! Il s'en est vanté il y a tout juste dix minutes, deux jeunes garçons sont allés le libérer, mais -"

Jack s'interrompit lorsqu'elle les regarde avec une expression dure et des yeux froid, les terrifiants. Elle était actuellement si loin de la douce jeune femme qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de côtoyer ces derniers jours. Elle leur fit un bref signe de tête et elle disparut dans un tourbillon de fleur de cerisier. Les deux hommes fixèrent bêtement l'espace ou elle se trouvait précédemment, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à sa soudaine disparition.

Sakura traversa la ville en direction de la base de la Marine aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait. Sautant de toit en toit, en toit, elle se prépara au combat qui allait arriver. D'un geste pratiqué mille fois en mission, elle vérifie rapidement que sa poche d'arme et sa poche médical étaient pleines et bien accrochés. Elle ne savait pas si le combat à venir serait facile, mais, en tant que Kunoichi, elle se devait d'être prête à tout. Inondant ses jambes de chakra pour aller plus vite, elle traverse les derniers toits la séparant de la base comme un courant d'air avant de s'élancer dans les airs à l'aide d'un puissant bond, passant aisément le mur entourant la base.

La scène qu'elle découvrit la fit plisser les yeux de fureur. Un jeune garçon, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans, avait l'épaule ensanglantée, sûrement une blessure par balle, se tenait au côté de Zoro, qui était toujours attaché, devant eux un jeune garçon avec un chapeau de paille se dressait comme un rempart entre la marine et les deux autres. Elle assiste, incrédule, au renvoi des balles, puis un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Pas mal, il semble que l'adolescent au chapeau de paille soit quelqu'un de fort. Elle lança un léger Genjutsu pour cacher sa présence, elle allait attendre un peu pour voir ce qui se passe puis elle agirait en conséquence.

Zoro regarde les marines se mettre en position avec un mélange de défis et d'appréhension. Je leur ai fait la promesse… _Il n'a pas moyen que je crève ici. Je ne suis pas destinées à m'arrêter ici !_ Lorsque Morgan ordonna le feu, il resta confiant, croyant fermement que le destin ne le laisserait pas tomber, et même s'il était blessé, Sakura pourrait le soigner. Car après tout, si elle pouvait faire repousser des membres, il ne plaisantait pas, il l'avait vu en action sur un de ses patients, elle n'aurait aucun problème à raccommoder quelques trous dans son corps.

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que le gamin au chapeau de paille s'interpose entre la Marine et eux. Bloquant toutes les balles avec son propre corps.

"MAIS IL EST FOU !

\- LUFFY !"

Le garçon se redresse et revoit joyeusement les balles en criant :

"Hé, Hé… J'AI RIEN SENTI !"

Le bretteur eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se remettre après la folie du gamin au chapeau de paille pendant que le gosse rose se laisser tomber au sol.

"Mais… Mais qui es-tu à la fin ?!

\- Je suis celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates !"

Le gamin, Luffy s'il en croyait le gosse au cheveux rose Coco ? Bobi ? Bibi ? Ou peut-être Bibo ? Quelque chose dans le genre… Luffy lui montra ses trois sabres.

"Regarde j'en ai trouvé trois. C'est lequel le tien ?

\- Il m'appartient tous… Je me bats avec trois sabres.

\- Écoute, tu as le choix : Affronter la marine avec moi et devenir hors-la-loi ou bien mourir attaché à ce fichu poteau ?!

\- Tu es diabolique, mais plutôt que de crever ici, attaché à un poteau comme un chien, je préfère largement devenir pirate! J'espère juste que Sakura comprendra et qu'elle ne m'en voudras pas…"

Alors que le Luffy se réjouissait d'avoir son premier membre d'équipage, un gloussement joyeux surpris tout le monde à l'exception de Zoro qui eut un sourire en coin, il savait très bien ce qui allait arriver, après tout, s'était **son** entré en scène préféré... Une voix désincarnée retentit semblant venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

"Mon cher Zoro… M'aurais-tu oublié ? Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Peu m'importe où tu vas, je te suivrais. Alors si tu deviens un pirate, j'en deviendrai une également !"

Sur ces mots, une magnifique femme aux cheveux rose apparut, elle semblait tout droit sorti du néant. Elle adressa un charmant sourire aux personnes présente.

"Donc tu rejoins aussi mon équipage ?

\- Oui.

\- Génial ! J'ai recruté non pas une, mais deux personnes !

\- Et bien, capitaine laissez moi me présenter. Je suis Sakura, Haruno D. Sakura."

Toujours au sol, Kobby commença à hyperventilé d'incrédulité. Il la pointa du doigt.

"Haruno D. Sakura, comme dans Haruno D. Sakura 'L'Ange du Démon' ?! La mystérieuse et insaisissable coéquipière de Roronoa Zoro ?!

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle, bien que j'ignore pourquoi…"

Un silence stupéfait s'abat sur le terrain alors que tout le monde, a l'exception de Luffy, Zoro et Sakura, passez leur regard de la jeune femme à l'épéiste incrédule. Si le sabreur était intimidant et ressemblait presque à un démon, la femme, elle, semblait être éthérée, presque comme un ange. Elle semblait délicate et fragile, totalement incapable de faire du mal à quiconque. Mais ses capacités de guérison, elle, n'était pas une blague et il était une croyance commune que Roronoa se battait et qu'elle ne faisait que le guérir après ça. Oh, comme ils se trompaient, mais ils ne le seront sans doute jamais…

Morgan fut le premier à se reprendre et un soldat s'exclame :

\- Colonel, il est en train de défaire les liens de Zoro !

\- Si les balles n'ont pas d'effet sur lui, découpez-le en morceaux !

\- À vos ordres !"

Les soldats s'élancèrent alors Luffy essayé de défaire les nœuds des cordes retenant Zoro pendant que ce dernier s'impatientait et que Kobby paniquer. Le tout sous le sourire amusé de Sakura.

"Ça y est, j'ai défait un bras !

\- ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! FILE-MOI MON SABRE !

Dans un bruit retentissant, l'homme aux cheveux vert, libéré de justesse, bloque toute les lames entrantes sous le regard impressionné de Luffy et Kobby.

"Le premier qui bouge finira couper en rondelles." Grogne le sabreur.

Les soldats émirent une sorte bruit terrifier et Sakura était étonné qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se soit pas encore fait dessus. L'attention de la rose revient sur Zoro lorsqu'il parla.

"Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole. Je rejoindrai ton équipage. J'ai bien conscience que ce combat va me propulser vers le devant de la scène mondiale en tant que criminel notoire, mais écoute-moi bien ! J'ai un rêve et je ne reculerais devant rien pour le réaliser. Je compte devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde ! Je me fiche bien de savoir si c'est en bien ou en mal… Mais je jure, que mon nom va retentir à travers le monde entier !"

Le ton du sabreur changea, devenant plus dur et mais surtout plus solennel. Un ton que la jeune femme ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser.

"Si jamais tu tentes de te mettre en travers de ma route… Sache que tu le paieras très cher !"

Ce n'était pas une parole en l'air, c'était une promesse, un serment que le sabreur était plus que prêt à tenir. Elle en était parfaitement consciente tout comme les deux hommes. Luffy sourit.

"Le meilleur sabreur du monde… Ça sonne vachement bien ! Il faut au moins ça pour faire partit de l'équipage du roi des pirates !"

Il se tourna vers Sakura.

" Et toi, quel est ton rêve ?

\- Je souhaite deux choses : la première et de voir Zoro réaliser son rêve. La deuxième est de trouver des personnes digne d'hériter des savoirs de ma terre natale afin qu'ils ne disparaissent pas avec moi.

\- Hériter ?

\- Oui, ma maison et mon village ont été détruits. Et en temps Shinobi sans village, j'ai choisi de suivre Zoro et de l'aider."

Shinobis… Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas bloquer par Zoro reculèrent d'un pas, à l'exception du Colonel Morgan. Les Shinobis étaient des êtres légendaires, capable de plier les éléments et lois du monde comme bon leur semblait. Les légendes prétendent qu'ils pouvaient marcher sur n'importe quelle surface comme si c'était un terrain plat. Maîtres de la furtivité, ils étaient capables de marcher en plein jour sans se faire remarquer. Leurs arts étaient censés avoir disparu depuis des siècles. Et même si certains groupes, ayant en partie reconstitué leurs arts, pouvait prétendre au titre. Même s'ils étaient, de bien loin, inférieur aux légendes. La femme devant eux cependant… Elle avait surgi de l'air mince sans avertissement, elle les avait dépassé sans être remarquée, si elle ne s'était pas manifesté, personne n'aurait su qu'elle était là. Il y a de forte chance qu'elle soit une vrai Shinobi…

Morgan, choisissant d'ignorer cette possibilité, ordonna à ses troupes de continuer le combat. À partir de là, tout s'enchaîne rapidement. Sakura, ayant confiance en la force de Zoro, ne se préoccupa pas des combats, se contentant de soigner la blessure de Kobby. Zoro et Luffy ont affiché un remarquable travail d'équipe pour des personnes venant de se rencontrer, ils ont balayé les soldats et battu Morgan très rapidement, même avec l'intervention inattendue de Hermep. La défaite du colonel ne sembla pas démoraliser la Marine, au contraire, ils s'en sont même réjouit. De la, il fut simple de comprendre qu'ils craignent Morgan et ne pouvaient rien faire contre lui.

Zoro leur fit une belle frayeur en s'effondrant de faim. Les neuf jours de jeûne l'ayant finalement rattrapé et se battre n'avait pas aider sa condition. Rien de bien méchant, un bon repas en ville leur permit de remédier à cela. Malheureusement, la Marine a dû les faire partir, car ils étaient des pirates. Ils se mirent cependant au garde-à-vous aux côtés d'un Kobby fraîchement engager pour leur souhaiter bon voyage.

Souriant, nos trois amis partirent vers de nouvelles aventures…

* * *

**Note de fin de Chapitre :** Les prochains chapitres ne sortiront pas aussi rapidement que celui-ci, car je veux prendre soin de ne pas que suivre l'intrigue de base du manga. Je veux essayer de m'en détacher un maximum sans pour autant tout changer.

C'est pourquoi, n'hésiter pas à me souligner les incohérences et si les personnages sont trop OOC et m'indiquer ce que je pourrais améliorer.

Petite précision, je sais que Kobby a en réalité 15-16 ans mais je voulais souligné le fait qu'il avait l'air très jeune et petit dans les premiers chapitres du manga. Le 'D.' dans le nom de Sakura sera expliqué plus tard dans l'histoire.

Je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre. ^^


End file.
